


Healing Dean

by Elizabeth1985



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Healing, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot between Dean and Castiel. Dean is injured and needs healing but Cas' Angel mojo is drained so heals him in a more intimate way that leads to passion and love. Destiel. Smut. Rated M for a reason. I do not own any Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Dean

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A one-shot scene between Castiel and Dean. Dean gets badly injured and Castiel can't heal him the way he normally would, so he opts for a more intimate method. This is definite Destiel. M/M. Rated M. Graphic. Emotional. I don't own any Supernatural.

Dean was in pain. A lot of pain. Sam and him had been on a hunt and he'd gotten his ass handed to him royally. So, while he was laid up in bed, whining like a little girl, Sam was out finishing the hunt before anyone else got killed. Dean was annoyed with himself for having to sit this part out and he was worried about Sam too, though now that they knew what to expect he was sure Sam could handle it. They'd tried calling Cas but so far the Angel hadn't responded to their prayers, so he was stuck at the motel until he was well enough to move around.

The phone rang beside him and he snatched it up, hissing at the pain in his ribs. He probably should have gone to the hospital, but they tried to stay out of public places as often as possible. The hospital meant IDs and insurance, or money for the bills, and it just wasn't worth it. He was pretty sure he wasn't dying so that was that.

"What?" He answered gravelly into the phone.

"Dean, I figured out how to kill it. Just need to find an ancient bull's horn and the blood of a warrior, which I hope mine will work – what do you think?" Sam asked. Dean still had no idea what they were hunting but since they had a means to kill it, the what didn't really matter.

"Sure, why not." Dean replied, grunting at the pain as he spoke.

Christ, it was hot in here. He vaguely wondered if he might have a fever and even he knew that was bad news.

"Are you okay?" His brother asked, the concern easing its way across the phone line.

"I'll live." He moved the phone to his other ear, no longer able to keep his right arm elevated to hold the phone. "Just kill that son of a bitch, Sam!" He grunted and ended the call, tossing the phone on the bed beside him. Sam didn't need to be worrying about him, he needed to gank that piece of shit and get back here.

Fuck, Dean had been hurt before, but his whole body was throbbing and spiking with sharp points of pain. His skin was flush and sweaty from it and he started seriously questioning whether he might need to go to the hospital after all.

He tried to push the worry out of his mind but some time later, between the hot flashes and the nausea that kept waving through this body, he thought the answer to whether he needed to go the ER was a definite yes.

Unfortunately, he couldn't move if he tried. The phone had bounced away from him and he would have to get up, at least sit up, in order to reach it, and that shit just was not happening.

"Cas-?" He half whispered and half coughed into the air, the force of the cough sending a piercing bolt of pain across his abdomen. Dean continued his silent prayer for help. He couldn't take it anymore. He could feel himself being pulled under and knew he would be unconscious soon, and he was genuinely afraid now that he might not wake up... Oh fuck...

"Dean." Cas' voice was the best sound he'd ever heard. He felt the bed dip under the weight as the Angel sat down beside him. "What happened?"

"Some…e-evil fucker got the .. jump on me." Christ, just breathing enough to speak was making his vision fade in and out.

"Dean! You need a hospital!" Said the Angel more frantic now.

What the hell? Why would he need a hospital when Cas was here?

He tried to look to his left to see his friend. Despite the pain in his shoulder, he managed to turn his head enough to get a good look at the guy. The Angel was quite beaten himself -black eye, blood dripping from past his hairline and running down his forehead.

"…Wha-?" Dean couldn't finish the word. What happened to him? He wondered helplessly.

"Forget me, Dean. I don't have enough power to heal you. You need to go to the hospital. It was hard enough for me to get here when I heard you call me." He explained, his face twisted in severe concern.

Dean just shook his head. He didn't want to go to the hospital. That meant moving and he definitely did not want to move. Moving hurt like a bitch. He just wanted to fade out to a place where he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Can't" He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"I could… I might be able to passively ease your injuries with proximity." The Angel suggested and Dean looked at him with his eyes giving all the agreement to that plan that was possible with a single expression. He was too out of it to speak anymore.

Cas removed his long coat and began unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie. Dean barely noticed at that point; slowly falling into unconsciousness.

Castiel hastily removed his shirt and undershirt, and though it was difficult, he managed to use some of his Angel power remaining to remove Dean's layers of shirts without disturbing him.

Castiel needed skin to skin contact in order to pass along any of his own regenerating abilities. He hoped it worked, he had never done it before, only ever heard about it from other Angels. What he normally did was entirely different; it was a tangible action requiring little effort. But this… this was simply using his own Grace to seep into someone else's body and soul.

He started becoming quite anxious when he realized that his friend was no longer awake. He hoped he would be enough. Castiel laid down gently beside the hunter and, as slowly and softly as possible, pulled the other man into his arms, cradling him against his front, their skin touching from chest to the waistline of their pants. He felt for his Grace and allowed the energy to spill out from his skin, the heat and light making him glow very faintly.

The sensation of Dean's body pressed against his own made him nervous and a little bit scared. He reasoned that it must be a result of being able to feel the many injuries the hunter had, and not just simply the skin-to-skin contact.

He used some of his abilities to see what kind of shape Dean was in. There were definitely some broken ribs, a concussion, his right shoulder was separated, and … oh no... Nononono...

Castiel's breath caught in his throat as he could sense the seeping blood inside his friends body, leaking where it wasn't supposed to be. This was clearly the reason for how bad off Dean was; the man's body was bleeding internally.

Cas felt the energy inside of him burst out with a flash of light where it then seeped into Dean's lifeless body. The pain he experienced at the single thought of losing his friend to something so mundane had pulled powers from within him that he didn't even know he had left. He focused all his remaining and slowly diminishing energy on fixing the bleed.

By the time Cas was done, and not even having been able to address the other injuries, he lost consciousness. His efforts had depleted his remaining angelic powers.

With his last amount of bodily strength before falling into oblivion he made sure his arms were still wrapped around the man he'd saved from hell, hoping they would both be whole again when they awoke.

Dean came awake slowly, resurfacing from a deep abyss. His mouth was dry and his body felt heavy and slow. There was a pressure against his chest and he realized there was someone cuddling with him…

What the hell?

He opened his eyes slowly and warily, wondering who he'd gone to bed with last night. The sight was certainly not what he'd expected. Cas' dark brown hair was a mess on the pillow just below his nose and chin. The Angel's arm was wrapped around Dean's middle, their chests and stomachs…. bare chests and stomachs he corrected, were pressed tightly against each other.

Normally he would have jumped out of the embrace but his memory slowly started to give him clues about his cuddle session with the male Angel.

Riiight…. Pain. And friggin' lots of it.

He remembered Cas coming and not being able to heal him, and who'd looked pretty beaten himself. Dean couldn't see the Angel's face to tell if he was okay but Dean felt friggin' great.

His body was sluggish, sure, and there were a few minor pains here and there, but he felt about a billion times better than he'd had last night.

His left arm was cradled under the Angel's neck, just below the pillow the man's head was on, and his other arm was lazily draped across Cas' upper arm -the same arm that was around Dean's torso.

If Sam came back right now... Oh man… Dean winced at the thought of the look on Sam's face, seeing the two wrapped around each other. God, he hoped his little brother wouldn't walk in just then. He also hoped Sam was okay, but knew it had only been a few hours, and that he didn't need to worry just yet.

Dean had to admit though, there was clearly a benefit to this closeness with the Angel of the Lord. Cas hadn't even done any of his normal healing mojo moves and somehow his sheer presence had Dean feeling like a million bucks.

It was faint, but he could sense the energy coming from the Angel and decided to lay there a while longer and soak in the rest of the healing juju. It didn't take long before he fell right back asleep.

Two hours later, Castiel began easing back into consciousness. It wasn't so much as if he'd been sleeping, but more… powered off. He moved his fingers a bit, not wanting to make any major movements just yet since he found himself to be quite comfortable. He felt the skin beneath his fingers and recalled trying to heal Dean the night before.

He immediately panicked, feeling the dead-weight against him. In the back of his mind he knew Dean was alive but he needed to know for certain and couldn't rationalize away his unnecessary worry.

"Dean?" He said harshly, his voice even deeper than usual.

"Hmm..?" Dean moaned in ascent, not wanting to fully wake up just yet.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked with a sense of urgency. Why couldn't Dean sense how worried he was!

"M'fine." The hunter replied, patting Cas's bare shoulder absentmindedly. Obviously the man was still mostly asleep.

"Dean…" Cas pleaded, his eyes glaring into the man's face now directly in front of his own, hoping for the human to fully wake up.

"Ughh… what?" Dean said finally, opening his eyes to find deep blue peepers an inch away from his own green ones. The closeness made his stomach tighten, which simultaneously reminded him of the Angel's abs pressed against his own. It sent a curious weight to his groin and he prayed to God that he wasn't about to get an erection.

"You're okay." Cas exhaled in relief. Thanking his Father silently in his head.

"Yeah…You too?" Dean asked, carefully extricating himself from Castiel's arms. The second Dean moved himself over and sat up, Castiel felt as if he'd lost something great and he couldn't place the sensation. It was sadness and longing; a need that was no longer being met. He reasoned that it must simply be the warmth of the man and so did his best to ignore the feelings. But he couldn't help the frown that took over his features.

"Yes. It seems I was in need of rest as well." He stated plainly. Thinking back to the previous night, he suddenly remembered the reason for this whole ordeal and become unreasonably angry at Dean.

"Dean." He said coldly. "How could you be so… so stupid?! You nearly died! Are you aware that you were bleeding internally?" He asked harshly, his voice deep and strong. He sat up, one leg bent at the knee tucked towards himself, and the other resting on the ground beside him. He was so infuriated at the Dean's carelessness! He could've killed himself. Did he not realize how fragile he was? Castiel wondered. How can I protect him when he barely takes care of himself?

Dean was shocked by the sudden outrage. It wasn't the first time he, or Sam, had come close to death, if not having actually died. Cas had always helped them and he'd never gotten so upset before. Where the hell was this coming from?

"We're not exactly nine to five people here, Cas. Shit's gonna happen. Everything's fine though, see? You were here. We're good." Dean said, not getting the big friggin' deal. It's not like he'd actually died this time.

"Dean… you just... You can't be so careless. What if I wasn't able to be here?" The Angel asked, his voice shaking from the possibilities.

"Then you'd just bring me back, right? No problem." Dean moved to get off the bed. He couldn't deal with the intensity from Cas right then. It's not like Dean didn't know how often he came close to dying. It scared him more than he would ever admit to anyone. The strength of concern from the Angel was pulling at him, making him feel strange and restless.

Cas grabbed his left forearm and Dean turned to see him leaning across the bed, a desperate look on his face.

"Please Dean. I may not always be able to bring you back. Please…" Cas' eyes were begging him and Dean saw a wealth of emotion in them and his body grew heated at the sight of it. He was entranced by it. The Angel was no longer angry at Dean's dangerous lifestyle, he was scared of it. His best friend seemed truly terrified at the thought of Dean dying, and Dean wagered a guess as to why that might be. The soul-wrenching blue eyes just stared at him and Dean couldn't look away for anything.

Dean leaned forward on the bed, his body bending slightly, his knee coming to rest on the mattress, his arm that was still trapped in the Angel's grasp moved down to brace himself on the mattress. All of his limbs moving as if he were possessed, completely and utterly out of his control.

"Cas?" He looked at the Angel, the single complex question wrapped in a name. He hoped equally that one side Cas would understand what he was trying to ask, and on the other side, he hoped that Cas would remain as naïve and oblivious as usual.

The grip tightened on Dean's forearm for a moment before moving up, grazing along the skin, to roughly caress his bicep. Dean's throat became tight and his mind spun wildly. What the fuuuck?

He ignored the screaming inside his head that begged him to focus on what the hell was happening. Instead, he leaned forward and placed his other hand on Cas' shoulder, gripping it tightly. He could feel Cas' fingers moving from his bicep to his shoulder. His warm hand stayed there only a second before moving up towards his neck. The Angel's hand slid up the side of his neck, sending a shiver through him, and stopped to frame the side of his head. Dean's breath hitched and stuttered as he tried to remember how to properly use his lungs while his heart was thundering in his chest. His dick was getting hard and his nipples tightened visibly as his body shuddered at the touch of a single hand caressing him. That, and those friggin' beautiful deep blue eyes were a hell of a combo, he thought.

"Dean…" Cas spoke quietly. The tone unsure and worried.

Dean's eyes became a little glassy as he brought the rest of his body on the bed and leaned closer to the Angel's perfect face, propping himself up on his arms. Why he wanted to lick the Angel's lips and slide his tongue into the Angel's mouth was beyond him since he'd never in his life been attracted to men but he was well passed the point of questioning whether he really wanted this, because he definitely fuckin' wanted this. He felt the need and desire in the pit of his stomach and it couldn't be ignored.

He forced Cas to look at him and as their eyes met, the emotion that swelled inside of him was like a tidal wave, ripping all of his previous desires away and leaving nothing but the thought of the Cas in its wake.

With the force of that emotion he quickly closed the distance between them and silently rejoiced when their lips became flush against each other. His body tingled, as if sighing in relief from the long overdue urge to kiss those full lips. Castiel's lips were incredibly soft and warm and insanely inviting. Dean could tell Cas was as much in a daze as he was, their minds having gone mostly out the window at that point.

He breathed in the scent of the Angel as their lips moved against each other slowly. Dean positioned his mouth so that his bottom lip was between the Angel's lips, which so far had remained closed. Dean couldn't take it any longer and dominantly pushed his tongue against the seam, moving along the line, practically begging to be let in. Cas' mouth relaxed as his cheeks reddened and they continued to stare at each other, their eyes growing dark with lust. Dean watched the look on Cas' face as his tongue moved between Castiel's lips and eased into his warm, wet mouth. Both of them moaned faintly into each other's open mouths at the wet, slick feeling.

Dean was rock solid hard now. Painfully aroused, and badly wanted to rut into the air, into anything, but he knew this experience needed to be savoured. He couldn't take his eyes off of the reactions on Castiel's face and the subtle flickers of his body as his muscled twitched with building arousal. Dean had never felt anything so demanding, so all-encompassing before.

He felt Cas slowly begin to come out of his trance, and the Angel's hand stroked up the skin on his back and moved to grip him at the back of the neck, forcing their mouths more roughly against one another. Dean angled his head so they could deepen the kiss. Cas' tongue instantly plunged into his mouth. They moaned again and began licking and tasting the inside of each other's mouths. Dean wanted to rip the rest of the Cas' clothes off and push him down on the bed, but instead he held his body tightly in anticipation, wanting this … whatever this was… to go on forever.

Cas' other hand pressed against his bare chest, and slowly began to rub down and across his torso. The large palm and strong fingers touching as much of his skin as it could. Dean's abs tightened on reflex as the hand made its way closer to the waistband of his jeans. His erection was now throbbing and he worried he couldn't take the ache of it much longer.

"Cas…" He breathed roughly, a plea.

"Yes, Dean." The Angel's eyes were roaming wildly across his body and while he loved it, he was about to lose control.

"I need more…" Dean gripped Cas' shoulders tightly and pulled the man's entire upper body off the mattress so that he was kneeling in front him in the same position. Dean moved his hands down the Angel's bare skin and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, pulling the Angel tight against his own body as resumed kissing his friend desperately, a need building in him. The two men rubbed their bodies together as much as possible in this limited position. Tasting each other and rutting their groins together, their hands grabbing and caressing as much skin and body as they could. They were sweating and moaning and it was becoming too much -an overload of bliss slowly intoxicating them.

Dean wanted to crawl inside his best friend and thrust hard and fast in an attempt to fuse them together. He wasn't bothered by the insanity of his thoughts, that no longer mattered.

Clearly the desperation became too much for the Angel when at one particular grind of their erections through their pants, all of their clothes suddenly vanished. Dean pulled sharply back in shock.

"What the hell?!" He cried. Too surprised at the loss to become aware of the look in Castiel's eyes. He noticed now though. Fuuuckk! They were black with lust and passion, a small hint of annoyance at the disruption.

"Dean-" Castiel scolded, his voice incredibly low and angry. It was his Angel commanding voice and Dean was surprisingly and totally aroused by it.

Dean lost it at that moment and slammed the Angel down on the bed below him, ramming his own body flush against the Angel's, immediately thrusting their naked hard arousals together. The precum and sweat making the movement slick and mind blowing… Fuck he wanted more, needed more… but…. Oh God...

He'd never done this before. His mind was finally starting to catch up with him and the reality of the situation threatened to throw him in a full-on panic.

He looked down at Castiel, his best friend, his savior, and let the uncertainty show through on his features.

"I need you, Dean. I can't explain it… please don't stop now." Cas begged him when he'd seen the hesitation on the Hunter's face and God knows Dean could not have said no if he wanted to. He needed this just as bad as the Angel did.

Dean eased down again and began slowly kissing Castiel. His tongue slipped inside that delicious mouth, stroking in and out, the two of them wrestling for dominance of the kiss. He began a slow grind of their bodies that left them both panting and desperate. He broke the kiss reluctantly and used his left arm to hold himself up to hover over the Angel, and then used his other hand to caress Cas' naked body from shoulder, to chest, to abs, easing across the hip bone and trailing down his muscular thigh. He stared into Cas' vivid dark blue eyes as he brought his slightly trembling hand towards the inside of Castiel's thigh and eased it up, finally grabbing the thick, straining erection. Cas bowed off the bed and groaned erotically, the sound making Dean's own arousal twitch in response. He smiled down at the sight, it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

Dean continued stroking the perfect rock-hard, but incredibly smooth erection. It was hot and he wanted to wrap his mouth around it but decided instead that it was time to test the true boundaries of his sexual orientation. Without breaking contact with the Angel's skin, Dean moved his hand down to cup his sac for a brief moment before going further to rub a knuckle against his perineum. Cas moaned and licked his lips and Dean seriously hoped the guy knew where this was going or he was in for one hell of a surprise. He let his index finger move further back to trail across Cas' hole. His eyes hadn't left the Angel's face, and he saw the blue eyes blown wide open, his mouth parted and pure desire emanating from his wanton stare. Dean continued to run his finger along the entrance, realizing that he was missing something quite crucial to this whole experience.

He paused awkwardly and figured he'd have to improvise. He brought his finger to his own mouth and sucked on it loosely, allowing as much saliva as possible to coat the digit. He then returned his hand to, what he figured was definitely unchartered territory for both of them, and added a little pressure this time, the tip of his finger testing the resistance. He took a breath and keeping his eyes glued to the blue ones before him, he pushed his finger inside.

"Oohh.." Cas groaned out a shaky breath, surprised by the sensation. The feeling of something… inside him. He watched Dean, mesmerized by the Hunter's slow and considerate movements. The finger pushed inside him further and his body shook and trembled, feeling as though it might not be able to handle the sensation. He relaxed as much as possible, knowing that he needed to, but found it difficult when strained with such intense arousal, pulling his body tight.

After several moments, Cas felt increased pressure and realized Dean was pushing another finger inside him and it felt wrong in some ways and completely perfect in others. He was being invaded and something about that should bother him but it felt sinfully amazing. The pressure, the sliding sensation, was magnificant - there was just no other way to describe it. He felt Dean's fingers shifting, stretching, spreading and moving around inside him and through his now hazy thoughts, he knew that Dean was preparing him for his own rigid arousal and the thought of Dean's hard pulsing shaft inside him had him pushing down on Dean's hand and bringing his own hand down to grab himself, unable to control the need for friction.

"Wait… not yet." Dean cautioned and Cas stroked himself a second longer before letting go. He grunted in disapproval because it had felt so good, but he decided to let Dean take charge this time since the hunter was far more experienced. The feelings taking hold of him and his body were a mess of sensations both physical and emotional.

Dean continued stretching him and moving when suddenly a white hot burst of pleasure with a hint of borderline pain coursed rapidly through his body, causing his legs to shake, and a vulgar curse that escaped his lips without his ability to stop it. He opened his eyes to see Dean grinning wickedly at him.

"Found it!" The hunter said proudly and Cas didn't care what he'd found, as long as Dean kept touching it.

"That is … ooohh… mm... " Castiel's words getting lost as Dean brushed against the ultra-sensitive spot once more. His hard length was beginning to ache terribly and he started to hope for something, some kind of release, some friction to ease the ache in his groin.

"Ughh… Dean… Please, I can't take it. I want you.. in me. NOW!" He spoke with as much command as possible from his vulnerable squirming position beneath his favourite person in the world. He allowed his stare to harden mildly when he spoke, and judging by the expression on Dean's face, the man loved the demanding voice that he had used.

"Okay.. uhh Cas, look before we go any further I just want you to know that I really don't have any idea what I'm doing here, at least not practically… so yeah, just tell me if I'm hurting you." He said shyly while he continued to move his fingers in and out of Cas' hole, boldly picking up the pace and letting the Angel get a little more wrecked, slamming his hand against the guy's ass at each thrust, each bold thrust elicited an erotic sound from the Angel and Dean loved it. He finally withdrew his fingers and ran his hand up to stroke Cas' incredibly rigid cock, which felt hot and slick with precum beneath his hand and he realized how much he loved stroking it. The Angel's cock was friggin perfect, he thought.

He removed his hand from between Cas' legs and grabbed the inside of his knees instead, pushing his legs further apart and out of his way. Dean finally closed a hand around himself and hissed loudly at finally getting some friction on his dick. His body shuddered momentarily and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He brought the head of himself to the entrance of Castiel's body and rubbed the precum and wetness from his finger around. The excitement was building within him at this crazy, incredible thing that was about to happen.

He pushed in a little and saw Cas wince a bit but not enough for him to stop. Dean began a very slow progress of easing in a tiny bit and pulling back a little less. He continued this for several minutes as they both breathed harshly in short bursts of air. He finally pushed himself all the way in, in one agonizingly slow move, and they both shook from it, their mouths dropping in a silent gasp. The feeling of being completely sheathed inside Castiel's body was almost enough for him to orgasm.

"Ohhh God….Ohh Fuuuckk!" Dean grunted as his dick threatened to explode before he'd even moved. His cock twitched threateningly and he gripped Castiel's hip hard with his free hand in order to make sure neither of them moved a millimeter or this would be the fastest sex ever.

Castiel was frozen with his mouth open and face straining as he tried not to scream. It was so incredibly invasive. He was being consumed by it. He had never quite realized just how large and thick Dean was before, but now the hunter felt massive, stretching him, filling him up and it was a curious mix of wicked arousal and a bit of pain from the deep pressure inside of him but somehow the pain only heightened the pleasure making everything more vivid and intense. It was a very complex and confusing physical sensation.

Cas looked into Dean's eyes and noticed that Dean was tense and straining, trying to hold himself still. Cas brought his hands up to Dean's face and pulled him into a rough kiss, licking the hunter's lips, and sliding against his tongue. Cas pushed his lower body against the glorious connection as a signal to move, and without breaking the kiss, Dean pulled out about halfway and then slammed back into him with enough force that they both yelled as their arousals throbbed and explosions of ecstasy coursed through their veins, hot and consuming.

Dean broke the kiss so he could stare into the Cas' dark blue eyes while he continued to thrust into one of the only people he'd ever truly cared about. The emotion he felt as he continued to sheath himself inside Castiel was burning the inside of him.

Dean had gotten into a nice even rhythm, thrusting slow and hard watching the man writhe beneath him with the building sensations as he forced their bodies together, a little bit rougher with each blinding stroke.

The sweat was dripping down his face and his arm was shaking with the effort of having to support his own weight for so long. He was drunk with the feeling of his cock pushing in and out of Cas, the tightness and slickness of it was mind-blowing. The thought alone of just being inside this perfect Angel was potent. Dean became delirious from it, his eyes losing focus. His erection throbbed painfully now and his balls pulled tight against his body and he paused to stall the inevitable. He wanted this to last forever. Hmm… forever, he thought. The word felt good to him. Felt right.

"Dean.. ughhh... What...? What's wrong with me?" Castiel choked out between strokes, his eyes fluttered wildly and his breathing was broken into bursts of air. Dean looked down into the Angel's eyes. The man was wrecked. Splayed open, physically and emotionally. Dean noticed the glossiness of Castiel's eyes and was suddenly worried that he'd hurt him.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked desperately, while pausing his movements again, and tried to regain his breath. His hips almost surged forward of their own accord when Castiel squirmed beneath him, causing a delicious friction of their bodies.

"I...uuhh.., don't think so. . But... I feel …confused." Cas tried to explain and Dean was worried but didn't know what to do as he badly wanted to keep going, especially since Cas kept moving beneath him as he spoke and it was insanely distracting.

"How do you feel... physically?" Dean asked seductively as he slowly pushed inside again, testing the reaction.

"I…" Cas moaned deeply as Dean filled him again entirely. "… I ache. I feel like I'm going to break." Cas' breathing was erratic and he shook his head as if trying to get rid of the frustrating feeling. Dean was thrilled to know exactly what that feeling was. Their breathing was rough and loud as Dean continued to move inside of him, taking long strokes, and used his free hand to grab Castiel's hips and push the Angel down on himself as hard as possible. They both moaned at the completeness of the connection, and Dean's chest began to ache stronger than the throbbing in his groin. This is so much more than physical, he thought, this is uninhibited pure love. He realized with full clarity in that moment, that he was unfathomably in love with Cas and the realization made his throat tight with emotion and, God, he had to know if Cas felt the same before he could continue.

"And emotionally?" He asked desperately, throwing caution to the wind.

"I fear the notion of being away from you….. I feel full of emotion, so … incredibly strong, that my body doesn't seem to be able to contain it." Castiel's hands moved from Dean's face to caress his body, roaming and grabbing in desperation, his breathing uneven and broken as he continued. "My eyes are stinging, my throat is tense and thick, and my chest hurts." He looked at Dean with innocent confusion, but mostly fear, as if he suspected what the emotion might be and was afraid of Dean's reaction.

Dean's features softened and he bent forward and kissed Castiel with open eyes while continuing to thrust achingly slowly. He then lowered himself onto his elbow beside Cas' head and used his free hand to grasp Cas' hot arousal in his palm, stroking it roughly in time with his own movements.

They began moaning and moving erratically in blind passion. The ache in their hearts burning, and their arousals throbbed and pulsed on the brink of release. Dean felt the pull from deep inside himself and couldn't help the emotions he felt then, especially when he saw the tears fall from the corners of Cas' eyes in utter abandon. The man was completely lost in feeling; his body wrecked and shaking, his heart tight and full.

Dean gripped the Angel's erection firmer and stroked it harder and faster in time with the movements of his hips. The sweat was pouring off of him and his eyes were stinging with unshed tears and the love he has for this man. Their eyes were entirely focused on each other. Lost in each other. Dean knew he couldn't hold it back. If he didn't say it then, he'd probably have screamed it when he came. He stilled with a suddenness that startled Cas but he needed to give this moment it's full attention.

"Cas... I'm in love with you." Dean whispered in a rough, strained voice to the man below him and without waiting for response, he slammed into Cas' body and descended on the open mouth, needing to be inside Cas in every way possible. He felt Cas' erection pulse and he knew the Angel was about to cum.

They both shouted violently as their orgasms slammed into them, both men surging and shaking as the pulsing racked their bodies. Each man cried out the other's name. The warm cum spread over his palm as he continued to stroke slower and softer while still thrusting deep inside of Cas, riding out the waves of their orgasms.

Dean finally removed his hand and wiped it on the bed before settling down on top of Cas fully, his arm practically caving when he'd lowered. Their bodies pressed against each other and they continued to kiss slowly and lovingly, gazing into each others eyes, completely locked in the connection. Dean had never felt so god-damned happy in his whole ridiculous life.

Cas smiled finally after they'd calmed back down and their breathing returned to some semblance of normal. He smiled a truly beautiful smile before he said, "I am in love with you also…" and then placed a kiss on Dean's swollen lips.

The smile turned wicked then and Dean raised his eyebrows in question, "What are you thinking?" He asked suspiciously.

"I would very much like to do that again….soon. But perhaps I could give you the type of intense pleasure that you've just given me." He looked up at Dean with a smirk and though Dean would be lying if he'd said he wasn't a little nervous, he also wasn't about to deny the man anything.

"You can do whatever you want to me…" He replied, trying to sound his normal cocky self, but managing to allow his love and emotion to warp the tone into more of an offering. And that's what had just happened, he realized as he stared into Castiel's eyes, the two of them still sticky and slick form their exertions, the streaks of dried tears on the Angel's cheeks… this… was the moment he'd given himself over to his saviour. Body, mind and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Have a great day :)


End file.
